La vision de los Srs Briefs
by Bruja
Summary: ¿Que opinan realmente de la relacion de su hija con el principe de los saiyans? y las futuras consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

_**La vision de los Srs. Briefs**_

Yo, el gran inventor, el dueño de la empresa más importante del mundo, me encontraba meditando. En mí jardín, rodeado de todos mis animales y de la presencia de mi esposa, estabamos desgustando los ricos pásteles que siempre se encontraba en las tiendas. Era increíble, la mujer más sonriente del mundo. Bebí un sorbo de mi café y la admiré nuevamente, siempre tenía los ojos cerrados, pero yo era de las pocas personas que habían visto el color en ellos. Tan azules como los de mi querida hija.

Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano y seguí contemplándola...¿Cuánto tiempo llevabamos juntos? puff! tanto tiempo que me era imposible recordar. Pero se que siempre fueron felices en nuestro matrimonio, jamás nos peleabamos, aunque teniamos nuestras disputas como cualquier matrimonio, nunca habiamos alzado una voz mas fuerte que la otra. Sonreí.

-Esposo mío..¿en qué piensas?...-me preguntó mi bella esposa..

-Simplemente que tienes la sonrisa más bonita del mundo...-le contesté al devolverle la sonrisa...-no hay nada que haga desaparecer tu bella sonrisa...

-¡Ay!..-suspiró con rubor...-siempre tan romántico.

Mordió un pastel de limón con fresas por encima y su rostro volvió al ser el mismo de antes. Tengo la sensación de que muchas personas no toman en serio a mi esposa, la verdad, es que estoy seguro de que piensan que esta en su propio mundo, pero ella es muy lista y siempre da esa imagen de ingenua, y mira que le he dicho muchas veces que diga lo que piensa, que les haga entender a la gente que no es tonta, simplemente observadora.

-Esposo..¿Sabes en qué pienso?...-apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y clavo sus ojos a los mios, nuevamente me observaba con ese azul tan maravilloso, el mismo que hace muchos años me enamoro de ella.

-¡Dime!...

-En Bulma..-su rostro se contrajo..

-¿Qué sucede con ella?...-le preguntó con mucho interés...

Me di cuenta que la felicidad se había esfumado de su rostro, y que sus ojos alegres se habían vuelto un poco tristes, no me gustaba verla de esa manera, siempre me prometí que nadie le robaría la sonrisa perfecta de sus labios y ahora alguién lo había echo..

-Creo que esta enamorando de Vegeta...-suspiró...-aunque yo lo encuentro muy atractivo, no se sí...¿Crees qué es el adecuado? es que...-se mordió los labios...-es tan frío y solitario, y Bulma, bueno...¡ya sabes como es ella!:.

-No creo que haya algo de eso...-me levanté y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas...-sabes que nuestra niña es muy lista y no se dejará embacuar por esas cosas, nuestra niña sabe que ese hombre es malo y muy frío...

-Ya lo sé pero...-me apretó el agarre...-en temas del corazón uno no se puede estar seguro...

Durante unos segundos nos quedamos quietos y en silencio, escuchando a mis animales, oyendo como el viento pasaba a nuestro alrededor y movía nuestros cabellos. La abrace con mas fuerza, no quería dejar de sentir su calor y a parte de eso, deseaba darle mi ayuda, no quería verla preocupada por nuestra hija. Yo no soy tonto, despistado todo lo que quieras pero no al grado anterior. Me había dado cuenta de que los ojos de mi hija indicaban algo nuevo en ellos, como un sentimientos innovador y el temor se adueño de mi, no quería que fuera esa clase de sentimientos y si lo eran, no deseaba que fueran exclusivamente para el saiyan. No le convenía.

-Nuestra niña y Yamsha rompieron hace bastante tiempo y...-agarró su cuchara y jugo con ella...-él era muy mujeriego, me he enterado que le hacía daño a la pequeña...-clavo su mirada nuevamente en la mía...-y hacía que nuestra niña fuera una cornuda a los ojos de todos, que lástima me da y lo que más he valorado de ella, ha sido la enteraza, la fortaleza de como ha afrontado esa separación pero...¡está el joven Vegeta!

-Cariño sabes que tienen un combate que enfrentar dentro de unos cuantos años contra esos androides y es algo normal verlos juntos...-le mentí, también sentía el miedo que tenía mi esposa con esa "supuesta" relación..

-¡No me entiendes!...-alzó la voz, para sorpresa mía...

Me quedé paralizado, jamás me había echo eso...nuestro matrimonio podía ser perfecto, pero hoy y concretamente en estos momentos no lo era. Mi expresión se entristeció mucho.

-No hace falta que me hables así cariño...-susurré dolido...-no estoy sordo..

-Pero no lo ves...-suavizo su tono...-nuestra hija si tiene algo con Vegeta, lo noto, en su mirada..

-¿Y qué ves?¿amor?...-pregunté yo...-no hay que confundir nada, puede que sienta admiración pero no ese sentimiento...

Mi esposa agachó la cabeza y unas débiles lágrimas resbalaron por sus bellos ojos, ahora cristalinos. Se levantó y se colocó a la altura de mi visión...

-Veo amor en ella, cariño y pasión...-noté como sus manos agarraban las mias...-y me da miedo de que él se aproveche de ella, ha sido un asesino peligroso, conquistaba planetas y hacía desastres por donde pasaba..-acercó mis manos a su rostro...-y ahora esta aquí con nosotros, sus modales son rudos y con egoismo, nuestra pequeña se enfrenta a él con palabras irónicas y él se defiende de la misma manera..-beso mis manos...-pero ¿Sabes qué? en sus miradas hay algo distinto, puede que distintos sentimientos pero que ambos tienen un denominador comun...¡DESEO!

-Nuestra hija no haría eso...-le aparté las manos con miedo...-es mi niña, no se dejaría embaucar con esa clase de artimañas, ella es lista y...

-Está enamorada...-sonrió...-cuando estás enamorado te ciegas y ahora esta asi.

Me desplomé al suelo, presa del pánico y del dolor que nuestra niña sufriría si no se daba cuenta de ese error. Ellos lo sabían...¿y ella? siempre había sido muy independiente y jamás tuvieron una pelea con ella, pero desde que Vegeta había venido, algo en ella cambio. Estaba más feliz que cuando Yamsha aparecía por aquí...

-Hay medidas...-susurré...-el que dueman juntos es algo que puede pasar o no, ella esta enamorada pero no ciega y tal vez haga una locura pero, yo le apoyaré, en mi encontrara un hombro en el que llorar, soy su padre y ella es mi hijita...

-Es toda una mujer...-agarró nuevamente mis manos...-y sé que le apoyarás en todo lo que necesite.

Y me abrazo. Tan fuerte fue el abrazo que me sentí como un niño pequeño, me encantaba estar rodeado de esos frágiles brazos. Y yo le devolví mi abrazo del mismo modo que ella. Era nuestro momento y nuestro deseo, sentir nuestros calores cerca del otro, la respiración pasar por todos los poros de nuestra piel. Cerre los ojos y la ví a ella, estaba tan enamorado de mi Sra Briefs que no podía imaginar no estar con ella.

Unos ruidos llamaron mi atención y allí en el pomo de la puerta, estaba nuestra hija, apoyada y con los ojos rojos. Me preocupe y apartando suavemente a mi esposa, me acerqué a mi niña...

-¿Qué ocurre Bulma?...

-Papá, perdóname...-se disculpo para tirarse en mis brazos...-soy una tonta...

-¿Qué pasa tesoro?..-escuche como la voz de mi esposa nos rodeaba...-¿qué te preocupa?..

Cerré el abrazo en torno a Bulma y escuché como lloraba desconsoladamente. Acaricie sus cabellos suaves y frescos, momentáneamente, desvié una mirada a mi esposa y esta encogió los hombros...

-No merezco perdón...

-¿Por qué?...-levanté la mirada de mi hija hacía la mía...-no se que es lo que ocurre y no te puede ayudar si no me lo cuentas, pero te aseguro que cuentas con mi apoyo...

-Estoy embarrazada...

Un balde de agua fría cayo sobre mi, mi niña...mi pequeña, estaba en cinta. ¡No! meneé la cabeza, ya no era mi hijita pequeñita, ahora era toda una mujer y se iba a convertir en mamá..

-¿Quién es el padre?...-preguntó su madre...

-Es...-trago saliva...-Vegeta.

Me congelé y pude apreciar que mi esposa solto un bufido de sorpresa. No podía ser, ese asesino e insensible ser había dejado a mi hijita en cinta y seguro que no quería saber nada de eso, había jugado con los sentimientos de mi hija y los había tirado por la borda. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza, yo un hombre pacífico deseaba destrozar a ese hombre.

-¿Y qué ha dicho él?...-le dije.

-Que no le interesa, que lo más importante ahora es destruir a los androides...

-¡Oh mi niña!...-exclamó su madre...-no estás sola y nosotros te ayudaremos, puedes contar con nosotros para todo lo que quieras..¿verdad esposo mio?

Las miradas de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida se clavaron en mi interior, ahí mirándome, esperando a que dijiera algo. Me quite las gafas para limpiarlas, estaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas y quería que fueran bien aceptadas, despuís de todo, mis sospechas y miedos, al igual que los de mi esposa se habían echo realidad. Estaba enamorada de Vegeta...¿y él?, lo dudaba, pero siempre creí ver algo en esa mirada, no solo deseo como dijo la Sra Briefs, si no, algo más. Un pequeño atisbo de amor.

-¿Estás preparada para estar sola en el parto?...-vio la afirmación de ella...-¡pues no lo estás!...-ahora alcé yo la voz...-estamos tu madre y yo y te apoyamos, además eres una mujer muy fuerte y puedes cuidar sin un padre a ese hijo, no le faltara cariño y te aseguro que no sufrirás sola, por que estamos nosotros siempre a tu lado y siempre sera asi, un embarazo no es lo más grave del mundo, al contrario es algo maravilloso.

Y besé a mi hija en la frente. Allí con el nuevo sentimiento de que iba a ser abuelo.¿Yo abuelo? que feliz me hacía pero triste me sentía, al ver como el padre de la criatura no se hacia responsable de ese vastago suyo.

Observé a mi alrededor y vi una silueta, entrecerré mi mirada y apreté mis puños.

-Cobarde...-pensé.

Fin

Holas! es la primera vez que hago un fic de ellos, aunque tambien es cierto que apenas escriben algo sobre los Srs Briefs.

Asi que espero que les haya gustado ese pequeño One-shot. gracias y saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Realmente la historia iba a ser de un One-shot, pero luego pensé que sería bueno hacer 2 capítulos más, ya que la Sra. Briefs no ha tenido protagonismo en el primero, así que se lo debo. No sabemos que piensa y mucho menos sus inquietudes respecto al futuro de su nieto. Así que espero que este también os guste como el primero y muchas gracias por los reviews a Saiya Elite, Juanis, Atenarose, Milo Aiacos y Kawaii  
**

_La Sra. Briefs  
_

Yo soy la mujer del dueño de la Corporación Capsule, la esposa del científico más loco del mundo. Sonrió al pensar en eso, la verdad es que mi marido es un trozo de pan y estoy muy feliz de compartir mi vida con él, nadie podría hacerme tan feliz. Ahora mismo estaba apoyada en la ventana del hospital, en la misma habitación donde mi esposo, hija y nieto están reposando, veo como la lluvia cae y hace dibujos en el cristal, me fijo que los relámpagos se han echo los dueños absolutos del cielo y por una parte me entristezco, mi nieto ha nacido en un día frío, tan helado como resulta su padre.

Desvié mi mirada de la ventana a mi hija, estaba durmiendo profundamente y su rostro mostraba el cansancio típico de haber dado a luz y mi marido, esta vez mis ojos se dirigen a mi científico loco, él al igual que mi hija, estaba agotado. Suspiré con resignación, era la única de la habitación que permanecía despierta.

Me separé de la ventana y antes de ir a mi destino, me fui hacía mi esposo durmiente y le besé en la cormisura de los labios, nuevamente su bigote me hacía cosquillas, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, después me dirigí a la cuna, me apoyé suavemente a la camita de mi nieto y lo admiré, era un bebe precioso, de cabellos lilas como su abuelo, de ojos azules como los de su madre y por supuesto los míos y...desgraciadamente también se parecía mucho a él, más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Nos prometimos a nosotros mismos que no nos íbamos a meter en su extraña relación, pero es que ese joven tan atractivo, por que lo era, no parecía haber mostrado un mínimo de interés sobre ella, para ese joven solo estaba el entrenar y comer. Nuevamente suspiré, debía haberse quedado con su amigo Son Gokuh, por lo menos ese joven era más alegre y más sociable, no como el otro, pero nuevamente en eso no nos podíamos meter.

-¿Qué haces querida?...-escuché una agradable voz, desvié mis ojos y vil a mi dulce marido..  
-Estoy pensando en el futuro...-le contesté...  
-¿Y qué tipo de futuro?...-se desperezó y bostezó, se acomodo mejor en la butaca y siguió mirándome..  
-En cuanto Trunks sea grande quedrá saber si su padre le quiere...-le contesté sumamente triste..

Y ahí estaba el típico gesto de mi esposo, quitarse las gafas y limpiarlas, siempre que hacía ese gesto, es que estaba pensando en una buena solución o por lo menos en algo.

-Entonces será Bulma que le diga cosas...-me contestó.  
-¿Y nosotros?...-le dije...-es mi bebecito...  
-Lo sé, pero es función de Bulma, nosotros debemos estar ahí, siempre a su lado...-se levantó y observó por la ventana...-no podemos hacer nada, ya sabes cuales son los sentimientos de ella y los de...-se mordió los labios...-Vegeta.  
-Ella esta enamorada, pero él no...-toque el rostro suave de Trunks...-es malo y frío..

Vi como seguía dándome la espalda, observando el cielo lluvioso. Y lo escuché suspirar de pena..

-Ese joven no tiene honor de hombre...-le escuché decir...-el honor de guerrero nadie se lo puede discutir, pero lo otro...carece completamente..

Agarré a Trunks y mi nieto abrió los ojos, tan hermosos y grandes, tan azules..un color de esperanza. Mis ojos se clavaron exclusivamente en él, ahora mismo, no había nada más interesante que ver y presenciar, solo estaba Trunks. Caminé por toda la habitación con mi chico, susurrándole palabras y meciéndole suavemente, me acerqué hasta mi esposo y se lo mostré..

-¿No te parece el bebe más bonito del mundo?...  
-Claro...-rozo su mejilla...-es el más bonito, se nota que tiene nuestro genes, es un Briefs de pies a cabeza...  
-Es cierto, pero también es un...¿cómo era el nombre?...-le pregunté, a decir verdad no me acordaba de la raza de mi..¿yerno? que palabra tan extraña...  
-Saiyan..-murmuro...-pero se criará como un humano, con todos nuestros valores aunque con una fuerza inmensa..

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras observábamos a nuestro nieto, hacer burbujas y viendo como bostezaba, ante este gesto se nos caía la baba. Durante el embarazo de Bulma, siempre estubimos ahí, le acompañábamos a las compras, al médico, a comer pásteles...es mi debilidad. Pero nunca note un acercamiento por parte de Vegeta, o tal vez no lo quise ver. Estoy un tanto molesta con ese joven y a decir verdad, no entiendo que hace viviendo con nosotros..

-Llegaran unos androides para destruir la humanidad y Vegeta colaborará...-me soltó mi esposo, me asombré...-sé lo que piensas, por que es lo mismo que pienso yo..-me acarició un mejilla...-y si vive con nosotros, es por eso y por...Bulma, nuestra pequeña lo ama..  
-A veces el roce no hace el cariño...-le contesté..  
-Ella tiene esperanzas...-me volvió a decir...-se lo hemos intentado quitar de la cabeza, pero ya sabes que es muy testadura..

Abracé a mi pequeño, con la esperanza de protegerlo de un cariño inexistente por parte de su progenitor. Mi científico se acerco a mí y me beso en la frente, mientras me acariciaba el cabello..

-Todo se verá...-bostezó...-me echaré un ratito aunque...-observo su reloj y...-será mejor que nos vayamos, Bulma debe descansar..  
-No puedo dejarla sola ¿y si me necesita?...-le recordé..  
-Entonces quédate con ella...-acarició mi mejilla...-yo me iré a casa y dormiré, así aprovecho y tengo un encuentro con nuestro "yerno"

-Te echará a patadas de ahí...-le comuniqué con humor..  
-Le desconectaré la cámara, soy listo y tengo mis recursos...-nuevamente sonrió ampliamente...-además Tama está solito y nos echará de menos.. 

Tama, nuestro gatito negro. Nuestro segundo hijo, el minino de mis ojos. Cuando Bulma se puso de parto, nos lo dejamos ahí, sentado en la puerta esperándonos y seguro que continua allí

-¿Me echarás de menos?...-le pregunté...-será la primera noche que pasamos separados el uno del otro..  
-Claro...-me respondió...-eres la primera persona y la última que quiero ver antes de irme a la cama y despertar en un nuevo día..  
-Yo también te echaré de menos...-le besé fugazmente los labios...-será mejor que te vayas...-me dirigí a dejar a mi nieto en la cuna, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como mi maridito cogía todo para irse a casa y pasar la primera noche solos. 

La verdad es que siempre hemos estado juntos y nunca nos hemos separados toda una noche, nos necesitamos y si uno no esta el otro está vacio, eso es amor...¿quién me iba a decir que me casaría con el científico más despistado del mundo?, sonrió nuevamente, me ha dado todo lo que he esperado y nunca me ha echo daño, siempre tan educado y cuidadoso con sus palabras, es muy bueno. Aceptando a las personas mas variopintas que ha traído nuestra hija, jamás se ha quejado y lo ha aceptado todo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Le encanta tener amigo extraños y los de mi hija se lleva la palma.

Me siento y veo a mi marido marchar... 

-Me traerás una bandeja de pásteles mañana...-le susurro débilmente, para no despertar a los dormilones... 

Se giró y me pone cara fea, luego me lanza un beso y... 

-Vale, pero que sepas que te estoy malcriando...

Y lo veo marchar. Justo en esos momentos, me siento vacía y sola, sin él, ahora mismo parece que voy permida en el mundo. Pero no, meneó la cabeza, estoy aquí por mi hija y la veo dormir plácidamente, al igual que mi nieto. Me desperezó y me acomodo mejor en la butaca, esperando a que el sueño me domine y poco a poco cierro los ojos. Pero algo me hace abrirlos, algo extraño ha pasado por la ventana, me levanto un tanto temerosa y me apoyo mejor en el cristal, estoy unos minutos pero nada pasa. Me giró para volver sobre mis pasos y la luz de las farolas me ilumina una sombra en el suelo. Su cabello puntiagudo se deja apreciar victoriosamente... 

Mis labios se curvan en una delgada sonrisa y me alejó del cuarto, creo que sobro... 

-Algún día, él se dara cuenta...

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3

_**La vision de los Srs Briefs**_

_**Nota: holas! viendo la buena aceptacion que tiene el fic me he animado y sobretodo gracias a vuestros reviews, de ir alargando un poco la historia. Siempre rodeando las figuras de los Srs Briefs, ellos son los protagonistas indiscutibles de este fic. Se lo merecen..¿verdad?**_

_**Sin mas comentarios, sigan disfrutando del fic. Gracias.**_

_El Dr. Briefs._

Comencé a toser como un loco, eso me pasaba por beber con rapideza el vaso de agua. Y ahora estaba enfrente de la entrada de la Corporación Capsule esperando el regreso de mi esposa e hija y sobretodo para dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro. El pequeño Trunks. Coloqué una pancarta en la entrada con las letras..."**BIENVENIDO TRUNKS A TU NUEVO HOGAR"**, me aparte una pequeña lágrima y seguí mirando fijamente la puerta, esperando el regreso de ellas. Miré el reloj y bufé levemente, se estaban retrasando, debí haberlas ido a buscar...ya que sospechaba que mi mujer se había parado en una pasteleria para comprar esos dulces tan ricos que siempre ofrecía a todos. Emití una leve sonrisita al imaginarme la cara de mi esposa.

Nuevamente observé el reloj y suspiré, justo al hacer ese movimiento, mis ojos captaron una gran atención. Un coche descapotable y rojo se paraba en la entrada, salí corriendo para ver quién venía justo en este momento, y cuando estaba por preguntar, la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi mujer sonriente, a Bulma con el pequeño en brazos y a ¿Yamsha?, desvié mi mirada a mi mujer y ella encogió los hombros...¿qué pintaba este chico aquí?

Ayude a mi niña a salir del vehículo y cargué con Trunks entre mis brazos, durante unos momentos, solo observé a mi nieto...

-Hola Trunks, ¿sabes quién soy?...-le dije dulcemente...-soy tu abuelo y te voy a hacer un montón de juguetes...

Mi hombrecito alargó su pequeña mano y la agarré con fuerza. Se me estaba cayendo la baba.

-¡Qué niño mas guapo!:..-exclamó mi mujer al besarle la frente...-eres mi hombrecito favorito...

-Es todo un hombre...-solté al hacerle pedorretas...

-Seguro que de mayor es muy guapo y tendrá a todas a sus pies...-aplaudió mi esposa ante su buena idea...

Levanté una ceja ante la frase de mi amor y sonreí, no tenía ni una semana de vida y ya pensaba en su vida amorosa, pero había que ser sincero, seguro que ni nieto, sería alguién guapo, además de listo. Tenía que serlo. Deposité a mi nieto en los brazos de mi esposa y por unos momentos, desvié mi mirada a la cámara de gravedad y allí, durante unos segundos, pude captar los ojos fríos del saiyan. El guerrero estaba observando por la ventana de su cámara, no entendia esa mirada, hasta que siguiéndola, vi como Yamsha tenía clavados sus ojos en mi niña.

Algo en mi interior explotó con rabia, esa mirada, esa profundidad y esa forma, solo podía decir una cosa...¿amor o deseo?, ese joven le había echo daño y había sido informado de ello por mi esposa y asi, tan rápidamente, la frase de mi mujer invadió mi mente..."_**Nuestra niña y Yamsha rompieron hace bastante tiempo..,él era muy mujeriego, me he enterado que le hacía daño a la pequeña...y hacía que nuestra niña fuera una cornuda a los ojos de todos"...**_

apreté con fuerza mi puño y mi mirada se entrecerro con fuerza, no podía permitir que nuevamente se riera de ella en su cara, ella era la mejor de todas...¿por qué siempre le hacían daño a mi pequeña?, le había prometido a mi hija que no se metería en su relación pero...¿y si la incumpliera?

Aunque a decir verdad Yamsha y ella no estaban juntos, asi que no había relación de ningun tipo, salvo amistad por parte de mi pequeña, asi que no incumplía nada...¿verdad?.

Lo tenía decidido, hablaría y seriamente, se acabo de hacer que la vieran como una tonta. Eso no lo permitiría.

-Yamsha muchacho...-hablé pausadamente y sonriendo, finjiendo el verdadero motivo...

-Dígame Dr Briefs...-me contestó sonriente, esa sonrisa me producia enfado. ¿Se reía de mi?

-Entra conmigo al laboratorio y te enseño un ultimo modelo para ponerle al coche nuevo,¿qué te parece?...-solté, le estaba comprando...

-Por supuesto...-me contestó, desvió su mirada a Bulma y...-¿después hablamos? debo decirte algo importante...

-Claro Yamsha...-vi como mi niña le sonreía, extrañadamente...

Mi esposa mi miraba directamente a los ojos, notaba como ellos penetraban con fuerza dentro de mi...

Avance con Yamsha y noté como ella me agarraba suavemente mi muñeca, mientras con la otra sujetaba a nuestro nieto...

-¿Qué vas a hacer?...-me soltó.

Interiormente sonreí, mi esposa había leido mi mente con decisión. Meneé la cabeza, debía hacerlo, tenía que salvarguadar el orgullo de mi pequeña...

-No te preocupes cariño...-le susurré débilmente

-Por favor amor mío...-me contestó...-tú no eres así, eres dulce y...

-Buena persona...-me acerqué y besé la frente de mi Sra...-te prometo que no pasará nada más que una charla, que debía haber sido hace mucho tiempo... Y nos alejamos, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo, veía como mi esposa se acercaba a nuestra hija y sonreía, nuevamente tapaba el miedo con su sonrisa cristalina y dulce.

Mientras avanzabamos, me di cuenta que Yamsha desviaba su mirada a la cámara de gravedad y entrecerraba su vista, se notaba que había celos en ella, por una parte me alegre, pero no era el momento de eso. Mi supuesto yerno, solo le había traido dolor a mi hija y ella se merecía a alguién mejor. Entramos al interior de la casa e íbamos por los pasillos para dirigirnos a mi laboratorio.

Y comencé a reflexionar. La verdad sea dicha, lo que iba a hacer estaba fuera de lugar en cuanto a mi personalidad pero la rabia de ver como se había pitoreado de mi hija de esa forma, me hacía enrabiar, que rápidamente lo calmaba con solo ver que mi hija estaba feliz. Me daba igual que se rieran de mí, que me llamaran pesado y despistado pero a mi familía nadie me la tocaba, sé que no soy fuerte, pero eso lo sustituyo con una buena inteligencia, superior a todos los amigos de mi hija, bueno, podría decir que el namekiano, ese joven llamado Piccolo es sumamente listo, pero muy raro.

Prometí no inmiscuirme en nada sobre la vida amorosa de mi hija, pero había cosas que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar y era ver esto. Arrugué mi nariz y abrí la puerta de mi laboratorio, entré con Yamsha y le cerré la puerta.

Nos quedamos solos en su interior y agarré mis gafas para limpiarlas, mi mujer me había leído la mente, que lista..

-Gracias por ese nuevo prototipo Dr. Briefs...-me dijo amablemente Yamsha...

-De nada chaval...-le contesté...-sabes que eres bien recibido en mi casa..

-Muchas gracias...-sonrió...

Me coloqué mis gafas y mi mirada cambio, vi con curiosidad como las cejas del joven se levantaba con sorpresa y..¿extrañeza?

-¿Le ocurre algo?...-preguntó extrañado...

-Yamsha¿podemos hablar?...-le pregunté antes educadamente...-pero que esto no salga de aqui, de hombre a hombre...¿entiendes?..

-Por supuesto Dr. Briefs, puede contar conmigo..

Lo miré fijamente, nunca tube nada en contra de él y me caía muy bien, pero desde que depositó sus labios en otros que no eran los mi hija, mi cariño se desvaneció y me enfadé, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, me fijé como el chaval venía a ver a Bulma mientras estaba esperando a Trunks, ahí me dí cuenta de que mi niña lo había olvidado todo, le había perdonado y lo quería, pero como amigo. Si ella lo hacía...¿por qué yo no?.

-¿Por qué le pusistes los cuernos a mi hija?...-la pregunta fue clara y directa.

Vi temblar a Yamsha y agachó su rostro, apretó las manos y...

-Fui un estúpido y un error que he deseado solucionar...

-La dejastes muy mal delante de todos...-seguí firme...

-Lo sé y no estoy orgulloso de eso, pero ella me ha perdonado así que espero...-le tapé la boca con mis manos...

-¡Olvídalo Yasmha, has perdido toda esperanza que tenías!...-exclamé suavemente...-ama a Vegeta y no puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera yo, olvida tus sentimientos en cuanto amorosos por ella y sé solo su amigo o mejor aún...SU MEJOR AMIGO...-puntualicé las útlimas 3 palabras.

-Pero yo...

-No le pidas que te dé una oportunidad por que no te la dará, si ya tiene dueño su corazón, da a entender que jamás será abandonado por su él...

Yamsha me afirmó y lo estreché en un gran abrazo de OSO. El joven era bueno, mujeriego pero bueno, se portó muy mal con mi hija, pero ha recapacitado. Hay que dar segundas oportunidades y si mi hija se la ha dado, yo también, puede que como novio sea pésimo, pero como amigo ha estado al lado de ella y sé que siempre lo estará.

Después de la conversación y que le diera el nuevo prototipo y que todo quedará aclarado, Yamsha se reunió con mi hija, le dijo y eso lo sé por parte de Bulma que siempre estaría ahí y que los amigos de verdad siempre se encuentran al lado de la persona cuando más lo necesitan. Estuve en la ventana del jardín con mi esposa, ella comía un trozo de pástel de frutas silvestres y observaba de reojo la ventana, yo estaba enfrente, viendo la escena.

En unos segundos, mi "yerno" estuvo enfrente de mi pequeña cuando Yamsha se largó. Me fijé que la conversación estaba siendo tensa, por las venas del saiyan que salían a escena y por que mi niña se mordía los labios.

Algo ocurrió y eso le estaba afectando a mi angelito. Miré a mi nieto que dormía en una cuna cerca de mi esposa y...

-Algo malo le ocurre...

-Lo sé...-me dijo tristemente...

En cuanto el saiyan finalizó su conversación con Bulma, se giró y me clavó su mirada, yo no la desvié...

-Algún día me veré con él..-susurré con enojo..

_**FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO **_

_**Gracias a todos y sigan disfrutando de la historia.**_

_**¿El cambio del comportamiento del Dr, Briefs? él es un buen hombre y como todo padre siempre le afecta lo que le pase a su familia, no pude ver como hacen daño a lo que más quiere. Su Hija. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: holas! siento el retraso, pero debido a un cursillo que estoy haciendo, apenas carezco de tiempo libre y cuando lo tengo, actualizo tan rapido como puedo. Y de antemano a todos gracias por los reviews que me animan mucho a hacerlo. Sobre el comportamiento del Dr. Briefs en el anterior cap. solo hay que explicar que cualquiera que este en su situacion, por muy buena persona que sea, si tocan a tu familia, tu buena forma de ser, se puede transformar en otra muy distinta. Y a veces estos son los peores, por que nunca sabes de que pie pueden calzar si les ocurre eso ¿no?.**

**Sigan disfrutando de la lectura. saludos.**

_**LA VISION DE LOS SRES. BRIEFS**_

_Sra. Briefs_

Me acerqué a mi marido para observar lo mismo que estaba viendo, pero no tube la ocasión de llegar hasta él, por que mi hija, mi preciosa Bulma abría la puerta con fuerza y cerrándola tras su paso, desvié mi mirada, al igual que lo hizo mi esposo y nos fijamos, como subía corriendo las escaleras, gimoteando. Noté como posaba su mano en mi hombro y se acercaba a mi oído.

-¡Vé tu hija te necesita!...-le escuché decir...

-Lo sé y siempre será así...-le contesté con pena..

Me hizo un leve empujón y seguí los pasos de mi pequeña, por unos momentos me detuve y observé como mi esposo, mi científico loco se apartaba una diminuta lágrima de su ojo, eso me destrozó, mi marido nunca lloraba pero el ver el estado en que estaba nuestra pequeña, le estaba haciendo añicos su corazón, ese tan dulce...

-No quieres venir tú también cariño...-le comuniqué con un hilo de voz...-es mejor que estemos los dos juntos, que ella sepa que estamos a su lado...

-No..-susurró...-me quedaré con Trunks hasta que regreses...-comenzó a caminar y se sentó enfrente de la cuna del pequeño...-además, debo suponer que hablaréis de cosas de mujeres y yo ahora molesto..

-¡Tu jamás molestas!...-le recriminé..

-Ya lo sé mi amor pero...-emitió una leve sonrisa...-ahora necesita a su madre, más tarde hablaré con ella, tienes que ser primero...

Asentí y comencé a su subir, mientras lo hacía, escuchaba como mi marido le cantaba a nuestro nieto, como le hacía pedorretas o le intentaba hacer reir y por unos momentos perdí el rumbo de mi destino, hacía tanto tiempo que no se escuchaba una voz infantil en casa que eso me hizo tener nostalgia de cuando Bulma era pequeña. Pero también me dí cuenta de que niña había crecido y era una mujer fuerte. Aunque con un corazón destrozado. Por unos momentos me juré a mi misma que evitaría que la sonrisa de mi nieto se esfumara de esta casa, evitaría que careciera de amor, nosotros le dariamos todo el amor que un bebé necesita, pero también había que ser sincera, el amor de un padre no se podía olvidar con el amor incondicional de unos abuelos.

Cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de mi hija, obtube mucho aire y, luego lo solté. Toqué la puerta y...

-Bulma tesoro ¿quieres qué hablemos?...-le dije suavemente...

Pero solo escuchaba llantos y nada de palabras, mi corazón se estaba destrozando, ver a mi niña de esa manera y yo sin poder hacer nada, era peor que todos los cástigos.

-Bulma sabes que papá y mamá estamos aqui para lo que quieres, que no te dejaremos sola ante nada..¿lo sabes verdad? y si quieres hablar, no lo dudes...

Escuché unos pasos que venían de la parte de dentro de la puerta, y oí al mismo tiempo como el pomo se abría y en esos momentos, la vi, totalmente llorosa, con los ojos rojos y húmedos, me miró a la cara y sus labios se movían con nerviosismo, ese aspecto en mi niña no me gustaba, yo quería ver a mi hija, la intrépida, la valiente, la del carácter fuerte, no esta, la abatida, la tristona, la...anti-Bulma.

-Mamá ahora no me apetece hablar..¿puede ser un poco más tarde? quiero estar sola...-me dijo con dolor...-¿me entiendes?

-Por supuesto mi amor...-le acaricié la mejilla..-cuando quieras hablamos, y para estar más tranquila, nos quedamos con Trunks..

-Gracias mamá..-finalizó con una sonrisa...-eres la mejor.

Y me cerró la puerta. Tuve que respirar ondamente para no ponerme a llorar, no podía dejar que mi hija me viera llorar, así que baje las escaleras, mi esposo incorporó su rostro para verme, se levantó de la silla y...

-¿Cómo está?...-preguntó...

-Mal, ahora no quiere hablar y lo hará más tarde...-mi científico paso su dedo por la cormisura de mi ojo para apartarme una lágrima...-quiere estar sola, será mejor que nos llevemos a Trunks..

-Entiendo...-me besó en la mejilla...

Agarré a Trunks y nos fuimos al laboratorio, quería enseñarme el nuevo juguete que le había echo al pequeño, por lo menos esto nos distraería un poco y veríamos la sonrisa de nuestro nieto, que conseguiría aliviar nuestro dolor. Aunque solo por unos momentos. Doblamos la esquina, y mi esposo se chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguién, abracé a Trunks protectoramente y me mordí los labios.

La mirada de Vegeta era fría, con un buen grado de superioridad. Mi esposo se remangó la manga y girándose hacía nuestro "yerno", ribalizo con la del saiyan, ambas miradas estaba fijas en la persona que tenían enfrente y pasé miedo, tenía miedo de que él le hiciera algo a mi esposo, pero mi amor no se acorbadó, y quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas, el saiyan habló...

-¿Qué tanto miras insecto?...-preguntó toscamente...

-A tí...-le respondió...

Temblé, el tono de voz del mi amor era rudo, él jamás había hablado así.

-¿Y qué se te ha perdido en mirarme tanto?...-preguntó con burla, pero sin abandonar su superioridad...

-Mucho...-tragó saliva y por unos momentos, dejó de mirar a nuestro yerno para hacerlo hacía mí, le súplique que dejará de hacerlo, que no era el momento, mis ojos se lo estaban pidiendo, no hacía falta las palabras, él conocía mis sentimientos y mi mirada se lo estaba revelando...-aunque ahora no es el momento, tendremos mucho tiempo y algún día hablaremos...-le confesó.

Escuché la carcajada de Vegeta, se estaba riendo en la cara de su "suegro" pero mi científico no se doblegó y seguía impasible, con la mirada fija en él.

-Eso habrá que verlo humano...-le contestó...-pero he venido a buscar unas cosas y me marcho al espacio, allí me libraré de todos vosotros y entrenaré tranquilamente sin vuestra presencia..

-Pues disfruta..-finalizó mi esposo para hacerme una señal y continuar con nuestro camino.

Me cruzó con Vegeta, pero esté meneó la cabeza y siguió su destino. Antes de llegar a la puerta del laboratorio...

-Bulma está mal por que se va Vegeta, no sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero en ambos casos nos libramos de él...-aspiró fuertemente...-vé y habla con ella, no esperes a que ella venga, yo me quedaré aquí con Trunks.

-Es mal para ella y para Trunks...-le dije...-para nuestra niña por que se va el amor de su vida y para nuestro nieto, por que su padre se larga y no tendrá el cariño de él..

-Aunque estuviera, ninguno de ellos recibiría nada de él, no hay diferencia...-sentenció.

-Ya lo sé, pero tiene esperanzas...

-No tendría que tenerlas...-me cogió a Trunks...-pero en el corazón de nuestra niña no mandamos, al contrario, perdemos...-me besó en la frente y...-vé y no te entretengas, yo estaré aquí.

Salí corriendo y fuí directa a la habitación de mi niña, ahora me necesitaba y daba igual que no quisiera hablar conmigo, yo me quedaría ahí, aunque tubiera que hacer guardia en su puerta, no me movería.

Subí a la parte de arriba, con una silla, con una caja de pañuelos y una bandeja de pásteles, esto no podía faltar. Deposité la silla enfrente de la puerta, y si alargaba la mano podía abrir el pomo de la puerta, dejé la bandeja y la caja a cada lado y sentándome en la silla, miré fijamente la puerta, esa que me separaba de mi hija. Esa delgada madera impedia que estubiera a su lado...

-Mamá no hace falta que estés aqui...-la escuche al otro lado de la puerta...-ya verás como se me pasara, sal y distraete...

Arrugue la nariz, no la iba a dejar. Soy su madre.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi tesoro, pero he decidido que no me apetece salir de la casa si no es contigo...

-¡Oh mamá!..-escuche su suspiro...-es algo que debo pasar yo, no puedo permitir que estéis mal por mi culpa...

-Y no es tu culpa tesoro..-agarré un trozo de pástel y seguí inmóvil...-no tenemos nada más importante que hacer, tu eres nuestra hija y si te pasa algo, todo lo demás es secundario, tu eres lo principal y como madre que soy, no me moveré de aquí hasta que no hable contigo..¿es fácil?..

Escuche como mi hija se apoyaba en la pared y la golpeaba, pero daba igual, no me iba a mover de aquí, ni un temporal conseguiría impedir mi objetivo y era estar con Bulma.

-Sabemos que Vegeta se va hija...-hablé y nuevamente el sollozo se hizo más grande...-sé que lo amas como nunca has amado a alguién, y no te voy a decir que el saiyan no es adecuado para ti, por que no lo es, tu más que nadie lo sabe, estás enamorada de él y lo que te digamos te entra por un oido y te sale por otro...-aspiré con fuerza, se me estaba soltando una lagrima...-en el amor cometemos muchas locuras y me gustaría mucho aliviarte ese dolor, pero no lo puedo hacer, lo siento mi pequeña...-saqué un pañuelo de la caja...-lo unico que esta en mis manos es estar a tu lado y consolarte, decirte que todo se solucionará, que nos tienes a tu padre y a mi, y que nuestro amor por ti jamás se esfumara, antes muertos que hacer eso..-vi como la puerta se abría y mostraba el rostro de mi hija...-yo te quiero, tu padre te quiere y todos tus amigos también, no eres tu quién ha salido perdiendo, es él, por que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene, y creéme, algun día lo hara y puede que sea demasiado tarde, mientras tanto disfruta de la vida por que es bonita y aunque no todo es color de rosa, si merece la pena vivirla por que siempre puedes encontrar algo o alguién que te haga el doble de feliz.

Y ahí, como en el pasado cuando era pequeña, se me tiro en los brazos y lloró desconsoladamente. Acaricié su cabello y se lo besé, mi niña necesitaba muestras de cariño y yo estaba dispuesta a darsela.

-Lo siento mi niña...

-Gracias mamá por estar a mi lado...

Y la abracé con mas fuerza que antes, ójala pudiera aliviarle el dolor que estaba sufriendo, pero no me habían dado ese poder. Lo unico que podía hacer era estar ahí, solo para ella. Hacerle entender que nadie me separía de ella.

-Te quiero mucho mi niña...

_**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPITULO.**_

_**¿Quien no ha sufrido por amor? las palabras de la Sra Briefs son todas las que una madre diria a su hija al verle en una situacion asi. Nadie quiere ver a su hija de esa manera. Es normal ¿verdad?.**_

_**Bueno ante cualquier cosa, no lo dudeis ya sabeis. ok. saludos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas! siento mucho el retraso pero he estado liadilla y lo he tenido aparcado, actualizando otros fics que tengo empezados, así que ya le ha llegado su turno. Ya era hora! jeje.**

**Sobre la actitud de la Sra Briefs, ¿quien no haría eso por una hija? nuestras madres han sido jóvenes y han amado a hombres que les han echo daño, que han pensando que su sufrimiento era demasiado doloroso para seguir aguantándolo, pero que a la larga se va curando, con mayor o menor facilidad, pero que va haciéndolo, hay que seguir viviendo por muy cruel que sea. Es ley de vida. Y el verdadero amor siempre viene cuando menos te lo esperas. **

**Sigan disfrutando de la lectura. saludos.**

_**La vision de los Sres, Briefs**_

_Dr. Briefs_

Mis ojos estaban enfocados en la taza de café que tenía enfrente de mí, con la cucharilla removía su contenido y mi cabeza descansaba en la otra mano, mi mente solo removía los acontecimientos de todos estos días, desde la partida del saiyan al espacio, mi pobre hija estaba ausente del mundo, todo lo de su alrededor lo pasaba por alto...salvo con Trunks. Era al único que hacía caso y que mostraba una sonrisa, a los demás, siempre tenía el rostro serio y con los ojos rojos.

Incluso Yamsha había venido todos estos días para estar con ella, como amigo. Me hizo caso y se dio cuenta que jamás podría borrar la huella que había dejado ese hombre tan frío en el tierno corazón de mi pequeña.

-Cariño...-escuche una agradable voz a mis espaldas, me giré débilmente y sentí como mi esposa me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla...-¿qué haces?

-Pensar...-le respondí al apartar mi mano de mi cabeza y acariciar su brazo...-¿y tú?

-He decidido ir a comprar pásteles con Yamsha...

-Me alegra mucho...-le sonreí abiertamente...-traeme alguno con merengue, pero nada de chocolate que sabes que me empacho..

-Lo sabía mi amor...-me volvió a besar en la mejilla.

Me giré y la ví marchar con Yamsha, el joven me saludo y estaba por salir de la puerta cuando vino hacía mí...

-Dr. Briefs...-habló pausadamente..

-Dime chaval...-bebí un sorbo de café...

Me fije que estaba nervioso por algo al verlo tragar desmesuradamente, alce un ojo con curiosidad y...

-Se acuerda que mañana vienen los androides ¿verdad?...-afirme ante ese conocimiento...-es que Bulma tiene pensado ir..

-No me sorprende que haga eso..-le contesté pausadamente...-le gusta las emociones fuertes..

-Irá con Trunks y nadie sabe de quien es hijo, aunque ese no es el caso es que...-se giro para ver como mi esposa le hacía una señal y...-seré breve, Vegeta también aparecerá y creo que ira para verlo, bueno, eso no es tan raro pero usted sabe que ha estado bastante mal desde la marcha de él y...

-¿Te preocupas no?...-le pregunte yo, ví como asentía a mi confirmación..

-Es mi amiga...

Me levante de la silla y apoye una mano en su hombro...

-Ve con mi esposa, ya me encargo yo...

Yamsha medio sonrió y se fue directo con mi esposa.

Cuando me encontraba solo, clave mi mirada en el segundo piso de mi hogar, la verdad es que no me hacía gracia que fuera allí y no es por que fuera peligroso, siempre he sabido que a mi hija no le da miedo estar en los peores sitios, ya de pequeña siempre fue muy valiente en ese termino, es el echo de que allí aparezca Vegeta, ese hombre le había echo daño y no quería que la ignorase, que le volviera a destrozar el corazón como ya había echo...

Comencé a caminar y me colocaba las gafas, tragaba saliva y estaba nervioso, esta charla podría ser brutal. Mi hija posee un carácter muy fuerte. Toque la puerta de su habitación y entre, allí estaba ella, meciendo la cuna de Trunks y con la mirada perdida, como todo padre, esa escena me destrozo y coloque una mano en mi pecho, se me estaba haciendo trizas, prefiero pasar yo ese sufrimiento que mi niña.

Ella alzo la vista hasta la mía y medio sonrió, fue corta y triste.

-Hola papá...-susurro...

-Hola Bulma...-le bese en la mejilla y acariciándosela...-tesoro ¿podemos hablar?, me he enterado de algo...

-Claro papa...-emitió una débil sonrisa...-¿qué pasa?

-Lo siento pequeña, pero será mejor que mañana no vayas al encuentro con los androides...-solté suavemente..

Los ojos de mi hija me taladraron completamente, sus ojos tristes se llenaron de furia y se mordía los labios, esa repentina actitud me estaba desconcertando mucho, jamás se había mostrado a mí de esa forma.

-Voy a ir...-me dijo seriamente...-tanto si tú gusta como si no, ya soy mayor.

-Pero Bulma es peligroso que vayas sola...-alce un poco el tono de voz...

-Iré con Trunks y estarán todos, nada va a pasarme...-siguió en ese mismo tono..

-¡Bulma!...-grite y para asombro mío, Trunks no se despertó y Bulma se extraño, me estaba desafiando con esa mirada..-¡debes pensar en Trunks, habrá peligro allí y...!

-Dilo...-soltó..

-Vegeta no hará nada por ti tesoro, te ha dejado y no parece que le importes mucho ni tu ni tu hijo...-acerque mi mano suavemente, pero ella se alejo de mi...-hija mía no te recrimino nada, pero él no ha sido bueno y estas aquí sufriendo por él, me estas matando con esto, por que no puedo soportar el hecho de que él este bien y tu no..

-Necesito verlo papá...-susurro, haciendo que sus ojos se bañaran de lagrimas...-debo verlo..

-¿Por qué?...-me acerque a ella y le cogí de las manos...-¿qué tiene Vegeta que no puedas dejar de pensar en él?¿qué ha echo por merecerte de esta manera?¡dímelo por que no lo entiendo!...

Clavó su mirada azul en la mía, tan fijamente que se estaba adueñando de todo mi ser, tan profundo era que algo de aire no paso por mis pulmones..

-Le amo papá, más que a nadie en el mundo..-toco mi mejilla suavemente...-se que no lo entiendes y no te obligo que lo hagas, pero yo se que él cambiara por mi, simplemente necesita tiempo, confió en él y tengo esperanzas..

-Son esperanzas muertas hija...-aparte cuidadosamente sus manos de mis mejillas, y le bese en el cabello, asomo mi rostro en la cuna para ver a mi nieto que seguía durmiendo, ajeno a la discusión que había pasado a su alrededor, volví a clavar mi mirada en mi hija y le negué, la negación en mi rostro la perturbó mucho. Comencé a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos y saliendo por la puerta, saque una de mis manos y la apoye en el marco de la puerta, trague mucha saliva y sin mirarla...-confió en ti hija mía, siempre lo he hecho, pero no confió en Vegeta, no me ha dado pruebas para hacerlo...lo siento mucho.

Y salí del cuarto, escuchando como mi hija rompía en llanto. Por unos momentos detuve mi andar y pensé en ir a consolarla, pero no, su decisión de seguir al saiyan no me gustaba nada, recogí a Tama que estaba en el suelo y me fui a mi laboratorio, a llorar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me asome por la ventana, hoy era el día clave de la llegada de esos androides. Me tape con una bata y allí la ví, cargando a Trunks en la nave, el pequeño estaba monisimo, alzando y riendo constantemente. Mi hija le sonreía y acariciaba, era una imagen tierna. Justo en ese momento clavó su mirada en la mía, y así nos mantuvimos, mirándonos fijamente, haciendo que el tiempo no pasara para ninguno de los dos. Sonrió con tristeza y yo me mantuve impasible, bajé mi mirada y me despedí de ella.

Fue una despedida fría, una despedida que no tiene que pasar entre padre e hija. Escuche como la nave arrancaba y como conseguía separar a mi niña de mi lado, volví a alzar la mirada y me mordí los labios...

-Me vengaré de Vegeta...-apreté el puño con rabia y por el rabillo del ojo ví la cámara de gravedad, sonreí y asentí. Había encontrado mi venganza perfecta.

_**FIN DEL QUINTO CAPITULO.**_

_**Comentarios.**_

_**holas! vaya, el Dr. Briefs esta verdaderamente molesto con el saiyan, ¿Que será capaz de hacerle?¿que se le habrá pasado por la mente a nuestro buen científico?. **_

_**muchas gracias por todos los reviews. saludos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**La vision de los Srs. Briefs**_

_SRA. BRIEFS._

Me asomé por la ventana del laboratorio de mi doctor y lo ví enfrascado en algo, había algo extraño en mi hombre, sabía que hacía unos días había tenido una pequeña discusión con Bulma y ella apenas había pasado mucho tiempo aquí. Por ella sabiamos que el peligro se había extendido y que ahora el mundo estaba en verdadero peligro. Pero también sabiamos que habia visto a Vegeta y que por su expresion, no habia sido agradable.

Intente que me explicara que había ocurrido, pero ella no abría la boca para nada. Sé que el dolor que tenía se reflejaba en su vista. Bufé con pena y abrí la puerta con el carrito de Trunks, se le había roto a mi pequeño y eso era producto de la gran fuerza que tenía, sonreí, mi nietecito era increíble. Mi científico me desvió la mirada y emitió una sonrisa..

-¿Qué haces ahí cariño?...-le pregunté deseosa, desde hacía tiempo estaba metido en un proyecto secreto.

-Algo que necesito hacer...-me contestó y volvió a su trabajo...-¿quieres algo?

-Bueno, Trunks ha roto otra vez el carrito y me preguntaba si me lo podías arreglar...-solté...-dentro de poco Bulma vendrá con ella, me ha dicho que me lo tiene que dejar por que ha descubierto algo..

-Claro...-susurro...-déjalo ahí y me meto con el.

Asentí ante su respuesta, pero seguía igual. Mi maridito había cambiado ligeramente, desde la pelea con Bulma, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Esa pelea me la conto él, necesitaba desahogarse y encima estaba destrozado, nunca se habían peleado, es cierto que mi niña posee un carácter fuerte. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y le guiñe el ojo. Era mejor dejarlo solo.

Me largué de ahí y salí nuevamente al exterior, con Tama entre mis brazos. Alcé mi rostro al cielo, esperando a que ella hiciera acto de presencia, pero no era posible. Solo estaban las nubes y los pájaros, nada de una nave. Me fuí hasta el pasto y me senté, esperando a que ella volviera, no me apetecia ningún pástel. Agaché la mirada y observé a Tama.

-¡Oh Tama nuestra familia esta triste!...-exclamé al acariciarlo...-mi marido esta extraño y mi niña esta destrozada, la única que sigue con fuerzas soy yo y a veces deseo rendirme y tirarlo todo por la borda...-abracé a Tama...-mi dulce gatito ¿qué es lo que hago mal? no consigo que mi familia levante cabeza, pero por lo menos tengo un pequeño consuelo y es mi niñito..-mis ojos se nublaron...-mi nietecito me necesita, tengo que ser fuerte por él, no puedo permitir que la pena también me esté consumiendo..

-Miau...-maullo Tama y se restrego contra mí.

Aspiré con fuerza el aire y mi corazón latió con fuerza, asomé la cabeza al cielo y ví como algo brillaba, como se estaba acercando algo con mucha rapidez. Sonreí, reconocí la estructura de la nave. Me levanté con fuerza y ví como aterrizaba la nave de mi hijita. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Bulma con Trunks entre sus brazos, estaba nerviosa e histérica, dejé a Tama en el suelo y...

-Bulma querida...-solté con voz.

Ella se giró a mí y sonrió. Se acercó corriendo y me dejo a Trunks entre mis brazos...

-Toma mamá hazte cargo de Trunks tengo que ir a investigar una cosa..-explicó y comenzó a salir corriendo al interior de la casa.

Yo la seguí con el pequeño entre mis brazos, veía como mi hija entraba en el laboratorio ahora vacio sin mi marido y rebuscaba algo entre los muebles, la veía moverse con furia.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?...-pregunté dulcemente..

-Algo...-respondió...-mamá me han mandado una cosa por el fax y tengo que ir a verlo...

-¿Y qué es?...-pregunté con mas interés...

-Aún no lo sé...-me respondió, ví brillar sus ojos. Había encontrado lo que buscaba...-lo siento mamá, no puedo perder mucho tiempo.

Y salió corriendo nuevamente, yo no me resigne y la seguí con Trunks.

-¿Es malo, vas a ir sola?...-me detuve en medio del pasillo

Bulma se giró y me vio.

-No mamá...-soltó...-vendrá Gohan y Trunks..

-¿TRUNKS?...-grité asombrada y clave mi mirada en mi pequeño...-¡no puede ir contigo, es pequeñito¿y si le pasa algo?!

-No mamá..-sonrió débilmente...-me refiero a Trunks del futuro, mi hijo ha venido desde ese tiempo a ayudarnos...

-¿COMO?...-abrí los ojos de golpe...-¿TRUNKS MAYOR?

Ella asintió con fuerza y se largó, dejándome con el pequeño, mi mente estaba regobinando al nuevo descubrimiento. Alcé a Trunks y este me sonreía y alargaba sus manitas hasta mí.

-¿Has venido del futuro?...-hablé dulcemente...-¡seguro que eres guapísimo!..-grité con alegría...-como se nota que eres de mi familia, ¡ay! mi niño, es todo un hombrecito, creo que esta nueva noticia se merece un pástel ¿quieres uno?..

-Aggggggggg...-soltó Trunks..

-Tomaré eso como un sí, aunque...-me detuve...-tendremos que prepararle una habitación, tengo que decirle a Bulma que quiero conocerlo y tengo que hacerles fotos, al fin y al cabo eres mi nietecito, simplemente que un poco más mayor.

Abracé a mi pequeñito con fuerza.

Mientras tanto Tama estaba enfrente de la puerta y la rasgaba, le había dejado a fuera sin darme cuenta. Pase cerca de allí y ví a mi doctor con un cigarrillo, mirando el cielo, apenado y agachando la cabeza, se había dado cuenta que su hija había venido, se inclinó y llamo a Tama, el gatito no lo rehuso y se fue hacia él.

Habían tenido una nueva oportunidad de hablar, pero desgraciadamente para mi marido, no había podido ser. Mi hija tan pronto como había llegado, se había esfumado, sin la oportunidad de hablar con su padre, solo ella podía hacerle volver a sonreir, lo estaba llevando mi mal la mini discusión. Mi marido estaba afectado. Le escuché suspirar y volviendo sobre sus pasos, se dirigió nuevamente a su laboratorio.

Y allí nuevamente la pena me volvió a consumir, mi marido esta destrozado.

-Oh mí Sr Briefs...-solté con un suspiro.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

_**Comentarios.**_

_**Holas! siento que el capitulo haya sido corto, el Dr Briefs esta destrozado, no ha podido hablar con su hija desde esa mini discusion y eso lo tiene muy afectado, ademas algo en su mente esta planeando contra Vegeta,¿que sera?¿podra mas la fuerza bruta que la mental?.**_

_**eso se seguira viendo en los proximos capitulos, muchas gracias por todos los rewievs. saludos y nos vemos en el proximo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**La vision de los Srs. Briefs**_

_Dr. Briefs._

Había escuchado completamente la llegada de mi hija, y deseaba de todo corazón hablar con ella, arreglar esta pequeña disputa, pero lamentablemente me acobardé, eso mismo. Estaba escuchando como venía hacía el laboratorio y decidí salir, decicí alejarme un rato más de ella, debía pensar detenidamente.

Y cuando me culpe a mí mismo de alejarme de ella, decidí enfrentarla, pero desgraciadamente había sido demasiado tarde, nuevamente la ví partir con la nave en busca de ese misterio. Escuché como había dicho Trunks del futuro, ¿o sea qué ese chaval que vino hace tres años era mi nietecito?, me sorprendí mucho.

Suspiré y observé el nuevo invento, aquel que usaría en contra de Vegeta, yo un hombre pacífico, lo estaba mandado todo a paseo por el bienestar de mi pequeña, necesita saberlo y tenía que salir de los labios del saiyan. Aspiré con fuerza y decidí salir, tenía que hacerlo, me estaba agobiando en un sitio tan cerrado.

Recogí a Tama y me lo coloque en el hombro, comencé a caminar los largos pasillo de mi hogar y un terremoto se dejó escuchar, todo temblaba, y me estaba tambaleando de un lado para otro. Y escuché a mi esposa gritar.

-¡¡AHORA VOY CARIÑO!!...-le grité a pleno pulmón.

Como pude me levanté del suelo con Tama entre mis brazos y salí corriendo, pero nuevamente me derrumbaba, con fuerza empecé a gatear, por lo menos el terremoto no parece tan peligroso desde bien pegado al suelo. Mi gatito estaba temblando de miedo y yo también pero más por mí esposa y por Trunks, mi nieto se había quedado con ella.

Llegué hasta la puerta y la ví allí, abrazada a si misma, protegiéndose de posibles cascotes del techo, me acerqué y la abracé con fuerza, ella me miro de reojo y sonrió.

-¡Oh cariño que miedo!...-exclamó al aferrarse a mí...-¿Qué es esto?.

-Un terromoto cariño...-le respondí con una sonrisa...-aunque me extraña mucho que haya uno.

-¿Por qué?...-me dirigió su mirada fijamente.

-Aquí nunca hay terremotos..-le solté...-soy científico cariño, esto no se me escaparía.

Y sonrió enormente. Y con más fuerza la aferré a mí, entonces un flash me abordo.

-¿Y Trunks?...-pregunté asustado...-¿dónde esta?.

-Hace unas cuantas horas que Bulma regreso y se lo llevo...-me explicó...-has estado encerrado en el laboratio cerca de 6 horas.

-¿Tantas?...-pregunté y ví su afirmación...-supongo que el prototipo me tenía muy absorvido y¿te ha dicho cuando volverá?

Ví su negación, suspiré, debía hablar con ella y cuanto antes, queria arreglar esta situación, pero me había absorvido mi invento demasiado tiempo.

Continuamos abrazados, le acariciaba el cabello suavemente y se lo besaba, mi pobre mujer siempre tan inocente. Y de golpe porrazo el terremoto ceso por completo. Nos miramos a los ojos y levantandonos, fuimos a las ventanas para ver como estaba todo, y varias cosas se habian caido, la gente salia de sus hogares atemorrizadas y los servicios de urgencias comenzaron a sonar en unos segundos, habia sido un caos, pero no estaba algo intranquilo, esto no habia sido un terremoto natural y seguro que habia sido ocasionado pero ¿por quien?.

Y mi mente comenzo a fluctuar, ¿y si los androides tenian algo que ver?, seguro, aun no habiamos recibido noticias buenas sobre ellos, asi que todos nuestros guerreros estaban luchando contra ese mal, ¿y Vegeta? o ¿su nieto Trunks?.

Abrace con mas fuerza a mi mujer y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella me acaricio y se fue a buscar unos pasteles, queria celebrar esto. ¡Que mujer! menee la cabeza y me fui al sofa a sentarme y de paso a ver las noticias, queria saber si decian algo mas importante que este extraño terremoto, pero que seguro que seria el tema principal.

Pasaron dos largas horas y estaba casi medio dormido, cuando escuche a mi mujer gritar nuevamente. Me levante de un salto y me dirigi hacia ella. Cuando la vi tenia las manos en la boca y unas debiles lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, me acerque y se las aparte y ella me señalo la calle.

Segui su dedo para ver a un joven tan parecido a Vegeta, con los cabellos lilas y largos, y su mirada triste. Tan perdida era que mi corazon dejo de latir por unos momentos, ¿Ese era mi nieto, un chaval triste?. Eso me destrozo, ese joven llevaba sangre mia y era parte de mi familia y si el estaba mal, yo tambien, al fin y al cabo es mi nieto.

-Esposo mio no viene solo...-comento ella.

Y efectivamente, venia todos los amigos de Bulma. Krilin, Yamsha, Milk, Chaos, Roshi, Puar y Oolang.

-¡Estan vivos!...-exclame con alegria y sali a su encuentro.

Mi esposa me siguio y los recibimos, estabamos tan felices de verlos a qui a todos. Que la esperanza se hizo mas fuerte que antes. Por un momento pense en Gokuh, ¿Donde estaba ese amable joven? seguro que luchando contra ese mal, en ningun momento pense en que pudiera estar muerto o ¿Es que estaba enfermo como dijo Trunks? pero me fije en el rostro de todos, se veian felices pero tambien algo preocupados.

-¿Gokuh esta vivo verdad?...-pregunto mi esposa, leyendome la mente.

-Si...-respondio Krilin...-esta en el palacio celestial con Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshin y Bulma.

-¿Ella esta a salvo?...-pregunte curioso.

-Claro Dr. Briefs, Bulma es dura de roer...-comento Yamsha con humor...-esta con Trunks, dentro de un buen rato vendra.

Suspiramos alividados.

-Entremos dentro y comamos algo..-se ofrecio mi esposa..-¡y tu tambien Trunks!

Note como se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre y el joven entro dentro, junto con los demas. Me quede solo en el jardin viendo como entraban dentro y suspire, el mundo estaba aun a salvo y deseaba que asi fuera, y me gire para ir con ellos, cuando mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y sorpresa, ante mi estaba ese hombre.

-Vegeta...-susurre, fijandome en como no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Un "HUMP" se dejo escuchar de sus labios.

Continuara,

¿Que esta inventando en contra de Vegeta?¿como ira la relacion?¿hablaran con Trunks?

esto y mas en los siguientes capitulos, gracias por todos los reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sra. Briefs_

Algunos estabamos de pie, otros sentados, pero todos inclusive mi "yerno" escuchabamos a Roshi hablar de Gokuh, de como a lo largo de los años se hizo muy fuerte, de vez en cuando desviaba mi mirada hacía mi marido y Vegeta, y tal vez eran imaginaciones mías, pero estaba segura de que se estaban observando, mi querido esposo arrugaba la nariz y cogía de vez en cuando sus gafas para limpiarlas.  
Milk colocó su mano en mi hombro y susurrándome en el oido.  
-Sra Briefs marchémonos de aqui que a Roshi se le está yendo la cabeza...-la vi sonreir.  
Y me fije como tenía razón, la sala se encontraba casi vacía, exceptuando por nosotras y mi esposo, me acerqué a él y susurrándole.  
-¿Vienes cariño?...-le pregunté dulcemente.  
-Más tarde, quiero escuchar lo que está diciendo...-entrecerró su mirada y...-además afuera esta Vegeta y ahora no me apetece estar cerca suyo, sal fuera y distraete, aqui nos quedamos dos viejos chochos..-emitió una agrdable sonrisa.  
-Está bien, pero tu no eres un viejo chocho...-le besé en la frente y salí con el resto de los demás.  
Justo al llegar al balcón escuché como Milk les echaba en cara que Gohan se estaba volviendo como ellos, y nuestros amigos temblaron y hasta se quejaron de que no eran responsables de nada, deposité mi vista en Vegeta, que estaba sentado en la barandilla, mirando el vacio.  
La noche se hizo presente y todos se fueron a dormir, mi esposo les indicó a nuestros invitados favoritos donde podían dormir y yo le enseñé a mi nieto la habitación que iba a ocupar y él me lo agradeció educadamente, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta.  
-¿El Sr. Briefs odia a mi padre verdad?...-preguntó sonrojado.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?..-le sonreí.  
-Me he fijado en su mirada, en como se las lanza, aunque...-bajó su rostro...-mi padre se ha dado cuenta, pero le da igual.  
-¿Eso te lo ha dicho él?...-me acerqué y le acaricié la mejilla...-tu abuelo es un buen hombre, que ha sufrido mucho viendo como su niña estaba mal por tu padre, hay que entenderlo, protege a su niña...  
-Entiendo perfectamente la actitud del abuelo..-se sentó en la cama...-pero estoy seguro que mi padre siente algo por mi madre, o eso espero, he tenido pequeños atisbos..  
-¿Tú también?...-le dije sorprendida, viendo como mi nieto asentía...-yo también he visto algo en Vegeta, pero me puede más el amor de mi hija, la he visto llorar y sufrir por él, asi que estoy resentida..-le acompañé en la cama...-tu padre es muy frío, demasiado para mi gusto, pero tu madre es opuesto a él, los polos opuesto se atraen aunque haya que luchar mucho para conseguir lo que más se anhela...-apreté mis manos fuertemente y una lágrima resbalaba por mis ojos, Trunks colocó su mano en las mías, mirándome con preocupación..-solo espero que tu padre se de cuenta de que tiene sentimientos, aunque sean pequeños por mi hija, seguro que si lo hace se irán haciendo más grandes...  
-Abuela yo también lo deseo...-me besó la mejilla...-mi madre, la del futuro me dijo como era mi padre y me contó que ella era la única que podía leer tras esa mirada fría e insensible que siempre mostraba a los demás, que le costó descifrarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, pudo conocerlo verdaderamente..  
-El amor es ciego...-emití una sonrisa, miré la hora del reloj y me levanté...-nos vemos mañana, descansa mucho, espero que venga tu madre.  
-Vendrá...-me respondió.  
Salí de ahí con otra sensación, había conseguido hablar con mi nieto y me dí cuenta que era un chico increíble y dulce. Abrí mi puerta y no me encontré a mi esposo, suspiré, ya sabía donde estaba en el laboratorio haciendo ese extraño invento del que apenas me contaba algo. Me acerqué hasta allí y cuando abrí la puerta me lo encontré encima de la mesa durmiendo, tenía una expresión de lo más tranquila, su sueño era bastante profundo, cogí una manta y se la coloqué encima, besé sus labios y acaricié su mejilla.  
-Buenas noches mi científico loco.  
Y salí del laboratorio, rumbo a mi cuarto a descansar, pasé por la puerta del dormitorio de Vegeta y suspiré, otra vez lo teniamos bajo nuestro techo.  
A la mañana siguiente, estaba con Roshi, Oolang y Milk tomando té y pásteles, mientras que los demás estaban pendientes de la t.v., para ver si salía Cell. Reí a carcajadas cuando ese anciano metió el dedo en el pástel de chocolate, en como la cara de Milk marcaba repulsión y como Oolang se quejaba. Mi esposo no se encontraba en la misma habitación que nosotros, estaba en el laboratorio. Y desvié mi vista hasta Vegeta, siempre tan solo y distante con los demás. Un ruido escuché en la puerta y vi como se abría mostrando a mi hija con Trunks pequeño entre sus brazos, histérica perdida, haciendo que por su camino se llevará a su Vegeta y a Yamsha.  
Que imagen tan extraña que no pude más que sonreir, lo único que quería era acercarse a Trunks, para ver si estaba en perfecto. Y otra escena que esbocé una sonrisa, fue cuando ambos Trunks estaban juntos y el pequeñín le tiraba del cabello.  
-¡Ey Trunks déjame, no me tires del cabello!...-se quejó el mayor.  
-Argggggg...-escuché a mi niño reir.  
-¡Mirad Trunks pequeño lucha contra el Trunks grande!..-exclamó divertido Oolang.  
Una sombra hizo que me girase para ver a mi esposo en la puerta observando exclusivamente a su hija, Bulma se giró y se quedaron fijos, observándose cautelosamente, y fue ella, que le lanzó un beso y mi esposo le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que ante este acto la mini discusión se quedará en el olvido. Volvió hacía sus pasos, para irse al laboratorio, mientras los demás nos quedabamos en la sala, esperando el aparecer de cell.  
Solo uno se dió cuenta de esto, Vegeta observaba de reojo todo lo sucedido y yo lo observaba a él.  
Vimos a Cell en Tv. y como todos se pusieron en camino para entrenar, dentro de unos días sería ese maldito torneo. Durante todo este tiempo, mi hija y su padre estuvieron juntos en el laboratorio, reparando a ese androide tan educado, volvieron a ser los mismos, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, mirai Trunks y Vegeta se fueron al palacio celestial a entrenar en ese sitio extraño y yo estaba con el pequeño Trunks.  
Durante este tiempo mi hija y esposo apenas los veía, así que mi única preocupación era Trunks y estar con él el mayor tiempo posible.  
El día del torneo, abracé a mirai Trunks fuertemente y susurrándole en el oido...  
-Ten cuido mi niñito...  
-Lo haré abuela...-me correspondió al abrazo.  
-Suerte muchacho, cuando regreses haremos una fiesta...-comentó mi esposo.  
-Me parece perfecto...-se despidó y se fue volando.  
Bulma también se despidió de él con mucho dolor, pero con fortaleza, seguro que su hijo daría todo en esta gran batalla. En ningun momento escuchabamos nada de Vegeta, dimos por sentado que ya hablaron anoche, por lo gritos que se oían al fondo del pasillos. O que se habían reconciliado.  
-El amor...-susurré, cogiendo a mi esposo de la mano.  
-Vayamos adentro y recemos para que todo vaya bien...  
Y así lo hicimos, mientras Bulma con Trunks se iban a la casa de Roshi, nosotros estabamos sentados en el sofa, en silencio y rezando para que todos estuvieran bien.

Continuará. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sr. Briefs  
**_

La guerra contra Cell había finalizado, ahora mismo podía respirar esa ansiada paz, ese aire cargado de armonia volvía a mis pulmones con tanta fuerza que solo tenía ganas de reir. Volvía a nacer, después de todo este tiempo caótico. Levanté mis gafas para limpiarlas, miré cautelosamente para ver si había algun rastro de polvo, que tras averiguar mi victoria, volví a colocármelas.

Aunque algo de pena había en mi corazón, Gokuh había muerto. Pobre chaval.

Desvié mi mirada y me fijé en mi esposa que estaba disfrutando de un lindo banquete de pásteles de fresa, limón y chocolate, una gran combinación de sabores. Le sonreí y volví a mi lectura.  
-Cariño...-me llamó suamente. Le devolví la mirada y...-¿Dónde esta Bulma?.  
-Supongo que con Trunks mayor...-le respondí para volver a mi lectura...-ya sabes que dentro de unas horas nuestro nieto vuelve al futuro.  
-¡Oh es cierto!..-se sorprendió...-lo había olvidado por completo.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente dueño, hasta que unos pasos se detuvieron en la puerta, y allí la vimos, a nuestra niña con Trunks pequeño. Su rostro estaba un tanto apagado y eso me extraño, también podía entender que se debía a la muerte de su mejor amigo.  
-¿Estás bien tesoro?...-preguntó mi esposa..  
-Tengo que hablar con vosotros..  
Esa frase rebotó en mi cabeza y como si fuera un descarga, presentí algo malo.  
-¿De qué se trata mi vida?...-preguntó nuevamente mi esposa.  
-Vegeta se quedará a vivir aqui...-escuché, esas palabras parecían como un jarro de agua fría, mis dos mujeres giraron sus rostros para verme...-siento papá que no te guste, pero lo hemos arreglado y hablado.  
-El joven y atractivo Vegeta volverá a vivir con nosotros...-soltó mi esposa con alegría, aunque en estos momentos no sabía si era fingida o real.

Me levanté de la silla y pasé por al lado de Bulma, ella me detuvo.  
-Si estás segura, no pondré ningún inconveniente siempre y cuando él no te vuelva a hacer sufrir.  
-¿Enserio?...-me preguntó con curiosidad, viendo como le asentí, se agarro a mi cuello y me besó...-gracias papá.

Alzó a mi nieto al aire y sonreía, se le había quitado un peso de encima. Mi mujer me miró por arriba del hombro, para descubrir mi rostro, pero evité hacerlo y salí de la sala, solo para escuchar como las dos mujeres de mi vida gritaban fuertemente. Anduve por el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando mis pies, otra vez tenía a ese hombre debajo de mi techo, nuevamente tendría que ver su rostro, me detuve en la ventana para ver como la cámara de gravedad volvía a funcionar.

La visualicé un par de minutos, viendo a mi cómplice de metal y cables. Moví ligeramente mi rostro para ver la puerta del laboratorio, y fuí directo allí.

Abrí la puerta y me detuve a seguir escuchando las voces de las mujeres y las gargaras de Trunks, eso me animó a hacerlo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me planté enfrente de la pantalla que servía para contactar con el saiyan.

Vi el botón y por unos momentos dudé de hacerlo, dudé de realizar tan ejecución. Aspiré fuertemente y lo apreté, la sala estaba vacía, intenté buscarlo pero ahí no había nadie, pronto unas manos agarraron el aparato y...  
-¡¡Mujer déjame tranquilo!!

Esa voz volvió a resonar en mi mente, apreté los dientes, mi niña tenía un nombre bien hermoso y no ese calificativo de desprecio.Me fijé como se sorprendió al verme a mí, en lugar de ella, chasqueó los dientes y se alejo.  
-Eres tú..-susurro con desprecio.

Eso me enfureció.  
-Si, soy yo...-le contesté del mismo modo, viendo como él me miraba por el rabillo del ojo con asombro, siempre he sido educado con él..hasta hoy.  
-Vaya tono que gastamos...-se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa...-jamás lo había pensado de ti.  
-El que no hable así, no significa que no tenga genio...-seguía en el mismo tono...-la paciencia se muere, al igual que lo demás.  
-Me da igual todo lo demás, así que déjame tranquilo que voy a entrenar.

Y nuevamente me daba la espalda. Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, cogí un nuevo mando y apreté con fuerza. El peso del saiyan rebotó contra el suelo, evitando que se moviera, las paredes de la nave absorbían su energía y nadie podía hacer nada, tan listo como soy, fabriqué algo para disimular la energía de mi visitante no autorizado. Nadie sabía que le estaba pasando, salvo yo.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?...-me preguntó cuando intentaba moverse...-¿qué le ha echo a mi cámara?  
-Algunos ajustes...-le solté fríamente...-no soy tonto como te puedes creer, que me lo haga no significa que lo sea, soy uno de los hombres más listos que habitan este planeta y me refiero a humanos...-expliqué con más rabia...-no estoy dispuesto a consentir que te vuelvas a reir de mi hija, lo hicistes una vez y lo paso mal...-vi como intentab moverse con más rabia, como por el rabillo del ojo me observaba...-me da igual esa mirada, yo no te tengo miedo, eres como un parásito que se aprovecha de todos y eso no lo voy a consetir, que lo hagas de mi, me da igual pero de mi hija...¡¡JAMAS!!  
-¿Sabes que te haré pagar muy caro tu atrevimiento?...-me amenazó...-¿lo sabes verdad hombrecillo?  
-Si¿y?...-le respondí...-¿quieres que te repita lo que pienso de ti? tenías que haber muerto tú y no Gokuh, solo nos has traido problemas y sufrientos, encima humillas a mi hija y...¿te piensas que permaneceré con los brazos cruzados?¡error!.  
-Me las pagarás...-susurro, con un nuevo intento pero que era en vano.  
-No te esfuerces, contra más lo hagas más energías gastarás, la nave está diseñada para eso. Elevo la gravedad y las paredes absorben tu energía para transformarla en gravedad, además nadie sabe lo que te está pasando, hay otro dispositivo que hace copia de tu energía...¿vaya con el hombrecillo no?.  
-No eres tan tonto...-murmuro con más maldad...-solo un imbécil hace esto sabiendo que luego me las pagarás.

Seguí con el botón apretado con fuerza, estaba cansado de esta historia, si quería podía seguir apretando más y así anularle completamente. Pero eso sería peor, su hija jamás le perdonaría. No podía hacerle más daño del que ya había pasado. Nuevamente esto lo hacía por su hija.  
-Solo quiero una cosa...-hablo pausadamente, con el mismo tono de siempre...-si de verdad no sientes nada por mi pequeña, ni un resquemón de sentimientos, ¡aléjate ahora que puedes! y ella con el paso del tiempo te olvidaré, te crearé la nave más rabia y mejor equipada de todas, pero solo quiero eso...-vio como apretaba su mirada en él...-pero si es el contrario, me estás demostrando que quieres a mi hija, que en ese corazón muerto hay vida y esa te la proporciona Bulma.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar que seguiré eso?.  
-Sabiendo si te quedas o no...-le respondí, dejé de apretar el botón y vi como el saiyan se levantaba y recobraba la fuerza, se giro completamente hacía mí y...-no te tengo miedo Vegeta, tendrías que saberlo ya.  
-Te fulminaré...-amenazó.  
-Entonces Bulma te odirá y eso no te gustará...-vi como se detenía, como dudaba, entonces había algo de sentimientos por ella...-a mi no me caes bien y yo no te caigo bien, así que esto debemos hacerlo por ella.  
-Yo no hago nada por nadie..  
-Esto te conviene o pierdes.  
-Solo quiero que me dejes en paz y saques esos malditos chismes que has puesto a mi cámara y después ya me pensaré si acabar contigo vilmente.

Encogí los hombros y apagué el aparato, no había sido una conversación extensa, pero algo había sido ¿no?, me giré para ver a la Sra Briefs apoyada en la pared mirándome fijamente, sabedora de lo que había echo y mi cómplice en el délito.  
-Sálgamos que Trunks se va.  
Salimos juntos y no me dijo nada de lo que había escuchado. Mejor así.  
La despedida fue triste, Bulma lloraba copiosamente al igual que mi esposa, se despidieron todos y mi nieto me abrazó fuertemente. Me daba mucha pena, ójala pudiera quedarse con nosotros, se separó y anduvo hasta su nave, en ningun momento vi rastro de Vegeta y eso me daba a entender que había aceptado la primera opción.

Cuando Trunks entró en la nave y desapareció, mi hija salió corriendo hacía Vegeta y se tiró a su cuello, besándole la mejilla, ante el gruñido de él y su sonrojo.  
-Has perdido esposo mío...-murmuró mi esposa...-él ha ganado, ha ganado más de lo que jamás creyó que iba a tener.  
-A costa del dolor de nuestra hija...-le contesté.  
-Todo el mundo necesita una segunda oportunidad, tú no se la puedes negar, solo Bulma puede hacerlo y ella no lo ha echo, entoncés nosotros como sus padres que somos, debemos estar con ella, para lo bueno y lo malo, sin dejarla de lado...-me cogió la mano...-y ella ha elegido a Vegeta, nosotros debemos aceptarlo aunque no nos haga gracia, ¿quién sabe en el futuro puede que nos sorprenda?.  
-Lo sé...-apreté con más fuerza su mano...-¿sabes por qué te quiero?...-vi su negación...-eres lo que no soy y eres lo que soy, sin ti no soy nada y contigo soy todo, así que veamos como va todo, sin dejar de estar juntos para el resto de nuestra vida.  
-O más...-me besó tiernamente los labios y se fue con Trunks a jugar.

La vi entrar con mi familia y mi yerno, este se giró y entrecerró su mirada a la mía, su mirada decía todo, me odiaba y yo a él..¿puede? ahora mismo estaba confundido, lo que eso si, si volvía a hacer daño a mi hija, volvería a poner en práctica mi cerebro contra él, puede que falleciera, pero no me importaría si consigo vegarme de él.

Incluso puede que ni siquiera pusiera mi cerebro en su contra. El futuro puede cambiar y las personas también, ¿por que él no? es un ser vivo con sentimientos, tan ocultos que hay que sacarlos con una cucharilla, pero que por mi hija ha sacado a flote esos sentimientos que pensaba que carecía, tal vez, las esperanzas no estaban muertas.  
Sonreí ante esos pensamientos. Basta de filosofear. Es hora de vivir el presente y disfrutarlo.  
Seguí los pasos de mi esposa y me fuí al interior de mi dulce hogar.

_**Fin.**_

Holas! otro fic que doy por finalizado, en un principio solo pensé que seria de 1, 2 e incluso 3 capítulos, pero se ha ido alargando hasta 9. Me siento orgullosa de el y sobretodo por haber tocado una pareja que escasamente se toca, Los Srs Briefs. Aquí he intentado demostrar que pensaban de Vegeta, como les afectaba todo lo que le hacía a su hija y hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar de Dr. Briefs por ella.  
Sin nada más que decir, gracias por todos lo reviews y por los demás, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en otros fics. saludos.

_**Siento que el penultimo capitulo haya salido tan junto, espero que ahora sea mas facil leer el ultimo. gracias.  
**_


End file.
